Son of The Prime
by Jackson W. York
Summary: This is a AU of 'A Different Type: Book 1'. Sam learns what it is like living with the bots a.k.a his new family.


GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD Morning! or well...whatever time it is where you are. It has been a very loooong time since I have wrote. Well I am here to tell you I am back and I am coming back with a blast! This new story is...well...it is confusing. This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction I wrote...for TF, or to put it in a simpler way. This is a parallel story set in a different universe. I know what you're thinking. 'You're Mad (crazy)' Well while it may sound crazy let me explain. This story is a brother story to 'A Different Type: Book 1' Okay so in that story we find out that it was all a dream right...well in this one. It isn't, this is follows that one up until Chapter 10 of 'A Different Type: Book 1'

_**_Son of the Prime: A AU of A Different Story: Book 1_**_

* * *

><p>So allow me to remind you of everything.<p>

'Hang on boys." He said and Ben did a double take. Sam looked at the officer and cleared his throat.

"What is the problem officer...?" Sam asked and the officer looked at them.

"Cade. Officer Cade and the problem is that you two were caught leaving the site of a crash about fifty miles from here. I am going to have to take you in for questioning" He said, his voice slightly gravelly.

"Cade..." Ben breathed and the officer smirked.

"Now I don't want to make a fight out of this Benjamin...you and him better follow me now" Cade whispered at the two.

Ben glared at the officer and Sam looked between the two. "am I missing something?" he asked.

"Sam, allow me to introduce you to the biggest pain in the ass you will ever meet. Robert Cade...we uh...we used to date. Till he turned con on us" Ben said seething.

"Oh...wait...you dated a con?" Sam asked bewildered.

"I didn't know he was!" Ben said as the got out to the parking lot.

"Oh don't kid yourself, you know you love the bad boy type Ben" Cade said and Ben growled.

"The only thing I love is Sam" Ben said and Sam froze...as did Ben. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" Ben asked and Sam nodded.

"Whatever...anyways get in" Cade said pointing to a Dodge Charger police car.

"No way in hell" Ben said and Cade frowned.

"Get. In." Cade seethed.

"Fuck. You." Ben said and Cade tightened his hand into a fist and chuckled.

"You used to" Cade chuckled and Ben's eyes darkened. Sam backed away slowly.

"Cade...I am going to give you a chance to leave...before I do something I won't regret" Ben growled.

"HA! We both know that you can't do shit...besides what would your little boy toy think of you?" Cade said motioning to Sam, who looked at Ben.

"Do not call him that!" Ben shouted.

"Oh...no...would slut be a better term?" Cade asked and Ben's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "You know...it is a wonder that Starscream didn't take him when he had the chance...oh...wait" Cade grinned, Sam felt a pang of terror as a flashback hit him hard.

There was a long silence between them, till finally Ben spoke.

"Sam...do you trust me?" Ben asked.

"..." Sam stayed quiet.

"Sam...?" Ben asked again not taking his eyes off Cade.

"yes" Sam answered.

"Then close your eyes and plug your ears" Ben said.

"Ben..." Sam said

"Do it" Ben answered back. Sam did as he was told and suddenly felt the ground shake as he heard muffled explosions and gunshots. He wanted to look but didn't dare because of what Ben had said. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Ben's face, it was bloody and bruised.

"Get up Sam...Follow me and do not look back" Ben said in a tone that Sam could only comply with. He followed Ben to his car and stopped as Ben stopped.

"Sam...No matter what you hear, no matter what happens. Never think less of me. Now please get in, drive to the base and tell Optimus I need his assistance. I would tell him but there is something blocking any signal." Ben said and Sam nodded and listened to him.

It was a few minutes later when Sam arrived at base, he stumbled out of the car and walked. He went to Optimus's Room and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a surprised Optimus.

"Samuel what happened?" Optimus asked kneeling slightly.

"B-Ben needs your help...he...he needs your help.." Sam said and Optimus nodded and stood, he pulled Sam close as he walked to the Med Bay. They walked in and saw Ratchet working on something.

"Yes?" Ratchet asked and looked up and swallowed and ran over. "What happened Sam?" Ratchet asked and Optimus spoke before Sam could.

"Ratchet please take care of him. Benjamin needs my help." Optimus said and Ratchet nodded. Optimus turned and left leaving Sam and Ratchet alone.

"Sam...follow me" Ratchet said and led Sam to a bed. "You can lay down here for a minute. If you want to that is" Ratchet said. Sam nodded and sat down.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke many hours later to a darkened Med Bay. He sat up and coughed harshly, his mouth and throat dry. He got up and walked out and to the small kitchen that was down the hall. He got a drink and sat at one of the tables that were placed there. He froze when he heard the door open.<p>

"Sam" Ben said gently. Sam didn't move he just stared at his glass of water. "Sam" Ben spoke up.

"I heard you..." Sam muttered.

"May I come over and sit down" Ben asked.

"..Hey its a free country...not going to stop you" Sam said, Ben rolled his eyes and walked over and sat over.

"Are you okay...?" Ben said and Sam didn't answer. "Sam...I didn't kill him..." Ben said and Sam swallowed.

"really?" he asked and Ben nodded.

"...You should have" Sam said and Ben stared at him

"Sam don't...don't wish death upon anyone..." Ben said and felt a pang of hurt in his heart as he saw tears running down Sam's face, he pulled Sam close and felt him cry into his shirt.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke later in bed. He breathed in and froze as he smelled something that wasn't normal...he opened his eyes to face a white t-shirt. He followed it up to Ben's sleeping face. As if on cue Ben yawned and stretched and looked down to Sam.<p>

"Good morning Sam" Ben said and Sam blushed and hugged Ben.

"Good morning Ben...thank you" Sam said and Ben tilted his head confused.

"For staying with me all night" He said and Ben smiled.

"I have to protect my boyfriend" Ben smiled and Sam smiled and kissed Ben's lips. They both quickly sat up when they heard pounding on the door.

"SAM! BEN!" Optimus yelled. They climbed out of bed and opened the door and Optimus looked between them and hugged them tightly.

"Ouch"

"Ooof"

"Sorry boys. Ben, you need to get to work, you have patrol duty remember?" Optimus asked and Ben groaned and nodded.

"Yeah I remember...be out there when I get dressed." He said and ran to his room. Optimus turned to Sam and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Sam nodded. Optimus looked at his son, he studied his face.

"...You are a terrible liar..." Optimus said with a grin and pulled him close.

"H-how?" Sam asked muffled by Optimus's shirt.

"You lie like I do" Optimus said letting him go. "..Sam...lets go for a walk okay?" Optimus asked and Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>Sam followed Optimus out of the base and to a trail that was around it. They hadn't said anything since they walked out.<p>

"Sam...?" Optimus asked and Sam looked at him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"I need you to understand something..." Optimus said and kneeled down to Sam. "We are not murderers, we do not like to hurt people...quite honestly...we as a species, are completely harmless...however, when a loved one or someone very important to us is threatened or is hurt...we are a force that will not stop until our point is made." Optimus said and looked at Sam. "Sam...while I do not condone what Ben did last night, I am proud that he did it...we...we made a promise to you...a promise that I didn't want you to know about." Optimus stood and walked over to a outlook, Sam followed.

"What was the promise?" Sam asked and Optimus sighed.

"We will never let anything hurt you again...ever..be it Starscream or a bug...you are..the most important thing to us right now. Not only because you are my son...but because you are...I don't know..you are incredibly forgiving, you are willing to accept anyone..Sam you are everything a prime should be." Optimus said and Sam watched him.

"Dad..." Sam said and Optimus sighed.

"Sam...we just want you to be safe and happy with us." Optimus said and Sam nodded.

"I am" Sam said and Optimus smiled.

"and for that I am glad." He said and smiled.

"But...just one favor?" Sam asked and Optimus looked at him.

"anything Sam" He answered.

"Please don't be like that time where it felt like you guys were expecting me to explode" Sam said and Optimus chuckled.

"Deal" He said.

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE let me know what you think. I helps improve my stories and it is very much appreciated. I love hearing from you guys.<p> 


End file.
